


Body Moves

by kamikinks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cock Warming, Cunnilingus, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Lance (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikinks/pseuds/kamikinks
Summary: Keith pouted. “You said you’d do all the work tonight.” Keith didn’t want to give this chance up. The last few times they fucked, Lance decided to be lazy, laying back while Keith bounced on his dick, doing all the work himself. Normally this was perfect for Keith, it let him set the quick pace he wanted.But tonight, Keith was tired. His missions had dragged on and on, and he wanted to lay back and just let Lance make him feel good, but Lance was being intentionally withholding.“And I’ll keep that promise,” Lance said, flashing that sweet smile that made Keith’s heart flutter, momentarily distracting him from his burning need. “Just tell me what you want me to do, and I’ll do it.”Now that. That was an interesting idea.---------------Or: Keith has some fun bossing Lance around





	Body Moves

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Body Moves by DNCE. It has nothing to do with this fic except that it was stuck in my head while writing it.  
> Please note: I use AFAB terms for Keith in this fic. If these terms (clit, pussy, etc) will make you uncomfortable, please don't read this fic.  
> Also note: this is TRANS Keith, not a genderbend, his pronouns will remain he/him/his.

“Come on, Lance. I’m tired of waiting.” 

Lance didn’t respond for a moment, pressing two more kisses just under Keith’s bellybutton, so close to where Keith needed him. 

Keith’s mind was growing fuzzy, his skin tingling in anticipation for what Lance’s mouth promised him but held just out of reach.

“What’s that, baby?” Lance glanced up for a moment, before kissing Keith’s belly again, this time just slightly farther down. “You want me to go lower?”

Keith shuddered, Lance’s soft lips brushing against his skin as he talked.

“You fucking know I do. Get to it before I kick you out of bed.”

It was an empty threat and they both knew it. Sure, Keith could go back to his own room and get himself off. But it wouldn’t be as good as what Lance could do for him. He wouldn’t be as satisfied, and he’d just end up more frustrated in the end. His relentless libido was kicking him in the ass these days.

“You can’t kick me out of my own bed, Keith. This is my room.”

“Bet,” Keith replied, trying to hold on to the charade, but Lance merely scowled up at him. He didn’t want to seem desperate, but Lance was always a tease. Sometimes it was fun, but other times it made Keith want to rip his own hair out, wondering if the payoff was worth everything he went through for it.

Lance rolled his eyes, but gently ran his fingers through the thin trail of hair on Keith’s belly.

“Hmm,” Lance’s faux annoyed façade slipped away as his eyes sparked with mischief. “Do you wanna be in charge tonight then?”

Keith pouted. “You said you’d do all the work tonight.” Keith didn’t want to give this chance up. The last few times they fucked, Lance decided to be lazy, laying back while Keith bounced on his dick, doing all the work himself. Normally this was perfect for Keith, it let him set the quick pace he wanted.

But tonight, Keith was tired. His missions had dragged on and on, and he wanted to lay back and just let Lance make him feel good, but Lance was being intentionally withholding.

“And I’ll keep that promise,” Lance said, flashing that sweet smile that made Keith’s heart flutter, momentarily distracting him from his burning need. “Just tell me what you want me to do, and I’ll do it.”

Now that. That was an interesting idea.

“Really?”

“Really. Tell me what to do,” Lance began nuzzling his face into Keith happy trail.

“Ok. Go lower.”

Lance scooted down the bed, his face hovering above Keith’s pussy, gorgeous eyes boring straight into Keith’s. Lance raised one eyebrow and smirking, holding eye contact. The image of him sitting pretty between Keith’s thighs had him feeling breathless all too quickly.

“Well?” Keith breathed out, too excited for what was to come to feel embarrassed by how affected he already was.

“Ah ah,” Lance answer, moving his face just a touch closer. “You’re going to have to be specific. Tell me exactly what you want.”

Lance’s breath ghosted across Keith’s skin, those sweet lips just inches from his clit, that wicked tongue just barely poking out.

Okay, Keith could do this. He just had to take charge, he did that all the time in the bedroom. Except, he usually did it physically. Verbalizing exactly what he wanted rather than just taking it was more complicated. He felt almost paralyzed by the mounting embarrassment, but being kept waiting for so long was so frustrating, and eventually the frustration won out over his nerves.

“I want you do eat me out,” Keith tried. Lance moved closer, but still didn’t touch him, apparently not satisfied with that direction. His silky hair brushed over Keith’s thighs, prompting another small shiver to run up his spine.

Keith’s need boiled over.

“Fine! Fine, ok- fuck- I want-“ Keith made a conscious effort to relax his body, letting his legs fall farther open, knees resting against the bed. Though Lance’s head was angled down, Keith swore he could see a smirk spreading on his face.

“I want your mouth on me, your tongue on my clit, I want- oh,” he broke off on a small gasp as Lance’s slick tongue finally, finally swiped up between Keith’s folds, trailing all the way from his dripping cunt to his throbbing clit. Lance held his tongue on Keith’s clit, awaiting further instruction.

“Good, good,” Keith shuddered out, running his fingers through Lance’s soft, short hair. Lance huffed, his breath hot and teasing on Keith’s clit. Keith smiled to himself. It seemed Lance wanted to get this underway as well.

“That was so good, baby,” Keith whispered. “I want you to suck now. No more slow. No more teasing.”

Keith clenched one hand into Lance’s hair, the other fisting in the pillow under his head.

“Suck on my clit until I come. Keep your hands on my hips, and don’t even try to get yourself off.”

Lance didn’t move for a moment, waiting just a beat before his smooth hands trailed up Keith’s thighs, settling on his hips in a loose grip. His tongue gave one last aborted lick, but then his lips closed around Keith’s clit and he sucked. _Hard._

“Haahhh,” Keith’s back arched off the bed, head pressing into the pillow as his fists tightened in Lance’s hair and the pillow. Lance’s grip tightened on his hips, holding them down.

Lance kept sucking, the breaths coming heavily from his nose and tickling Keith. As the pleasure built and built, Keith began to question his decision to jump into this so fast. His body writhed as Lance continued to stimulate him so forcefully. Keith’s thighs quivered, he couldn’t stop himself from tossing his head back and forth on the pillow, but his hips stayed pressed to the bed in Lance’s unforgiving grip, no matter how hard he tried to roll them against Lance’s face.

“Lan- shit. Oh god,” Keith released a long broken moan. “Fuck.”

Lance could tell Keith would come soon, more than familiar with the way his voice broke as he got closer. As Keith began panting, Lance sucked the enlarged nub of Keith’s clit farther into his mouth and ground his tongue against it, sucking harder. 

“Nnng! Oh shit, I- FUCK, Lance I’m-“ Keith’s hips rolled harder, whether he was trying to get closer to Lance or wiggle away from the merciless pleasure of Lance’s mouth was unclear. Lance merely continued to hold Keith’s hips to the mattress, and pressed both thumbs harshly into Keith’s abdomen, below his bellybutton.

“FUCK!” Keith gasped loudly, his body shaking as his orgasm ripped up his spine and blurred his vision. He came viciously, soaking his sheets and probably Lance’s face. Lance continued to suck him through his orgasm, gently now, as Keith rode out the pleasure. He released his grip on Keith’s hips as they stopped rolling.

Keith unclenched his fists and brushed his bangs from his face. He looked down at Lance’s pleased expression, his cheek resting against Keith’s thigh, chin shiny and wet with Keith’s cum.

“So?” Lance questioned, grinning knowingly as his own hips twitched against the mattress.

“So what?” Keith taunted, watching the smile drop from Lance’s face. “You made a mess, you have to clean it up.”

Lance frowned up at Keith for another moment, before his eyes flickered to Keith’s thighs, sticky with cum, and his cunt still dripping onto the sheets below. His eyes alighted with understanding and he dragged his tongue across Keith’s thigh, licking up the cum there, his hips still rutting into the bed.

“Hey, don’t forget,” Keith began, “You’re not allowed to get off until I say so.”

Lance let own a low growl, then sunk his teeth into the meat of Keith’s thigh. Keith gasped as his hips thrust up, but he gripped Lance’s hair and leveled him with a punishing glare. 

“Try that again and you won’t come at all tonight.”

Lance smiled sweetly, and apologetically lapped over the marks already blooming red on Keith’s pale thigh. He continued to lick the cum off Keith’s inner thigh before moving to the other, giving it the same treatment until both were clean. Keith held his breath as Lance licked his way back up, licking a broad stripe over Keith’s soaked pussy. His breath stuttered out as Lance gently sucked on his folds.

“Yeah, Lance, that’s nice. Just like that, baby,” Keith’s hands moved back down to cradle the back of Lance’s head, lightly tugging. “Higher now. Lick my clit again. Softly this tim- mmmm yeah.”

Keith sighed, enjoying the gentle, yet thorough attention he was receiving. This time was so much different from the first. The pleasure wasn’t shocking like before, it was relaxing. Lance’s warm tongue running delicately over his clit, circling a few times, before licking again, pressing softly. He repeated this pattern over and over, falling into a comfortable rhythm as Keith sighed and moaned softly.

Lance’s hands returned to Keith’s thighs, thumbs stroking sweet circles over his skin. Keith considered reprimanding him for acting without instruction, but he knew Lance was a tactile person, he loved to have his hands on Keith, and he’d been so good, Keith couldn’t bring himself to punish Lance for this. Besides, the smooth skin of Lance’s hands felt heavenly on his sensitive thighs.

Keith shuddered, Lance’s tongue so sweet and gentle, little jolts of pleasure rushing up his spine, but he stayed relaxed on the bed, reveling in Lance’s ministrations. His pleasure built, working slowly but surely to another orgasm, so Keith gave his next order.

“Mmm, a little harder,” Lance’s tongue pressed just slightly firmer against Keith.

“Yeah….” Keith breathed, eyes drooping. “Use your fingers now.”

Lance raised his right hand, running his fingers up and down Keith’s folds for a moment before Keith remembered to be more specific. Keith moaned lightly, enjoying the soft caressed for a moment.

“Inside, sweetheart. I want you to- mmmmm,” Keith whined softly as Lance quickly followed his instructions, dipping one finger inside Keith’s cunt. Finding little resistance, Lance quickly added a second finger as Keith became wetter, never stopping his tongue’s movement against Keith’s swollen clit. “Yeah, Lance, just like that. Stretch me out, wanna feel it.”

Keith’s cunt was warm and so wet, clenching around Lance’s fingers, trying to pull him deeper. He was so relaxed, both from cumming once already and Lance continuing to lap at him. Lance easily worked him up to three fingers, and while the stretch was easy, Keith was definitely feeling it. His moans got louder as Lance worked his fingers inside, thrusting slowly but reaching so deep.

“Don’t stop,” Keith whined. 

Lance pushed his fingers in as deep as he could reach while grinding his tongue against Keith’s clit, his pants of “yes, yes, yes” escaping rapidly, hips wiggling as his cunt released a gush of cum, coating Lance’s fingers. Lance massaged Keith’s inner walls, working him through his second orgasm.

Lance withdrew his fingers, licking Keith’s cum off of them as Keith’s body melted into the bed. He let out a shuddering breath as his eyes slipped closed, muscles completely relaxed. Lance began kissing his lower abdomen again, muttering sweet phrases into his skin, _my love, so sexy when you come, wanna fuck you so bad,_ trying to get Keith’s attention back on him. Keith stayed still and Lance began to worry he had fallen asleep without letting him cum. Just as Lance accepted this fate and started to move away, Keith cracked one eye open and raised one hand to cup Lance’s cheek.

“That was amazing,” Keith murmured. “You’re amazing.”

Lance turned his face to press a kiss to Keith’s palm.

Keith smiled sleepily, “Come up here and kiss me for real.”

Lance climbed up Keith’s body, capturing his lips. The kiss was chaste compared to what they had already done, but no less passionate.

“I love you,” Lance whispered against Keith’s lips.

“I love you too,” Keith said before kissing him again. “You can fuck me now.”

“Are you sure?” Lance bit his lip, unsure, but wanting it so bad. “Won’t it be too much?”

“Yeah. But I like when it’s too much.”

Lance still looked unsure, but his dick was pressing into Keith’s hip, so hard Keith could feel it pulsing, so Keith rolled his hips once, Lance gasping at finally feeling friction against his aching cock. 

“Okay. Tell me if I need to stop.”

Keith nodded and relaxed back into the mattress, still feeling loose and boneless from two orgasms. Lance kissed him softly on the cheek before gripping his cock at the base and lining up. He looked to Keith, who nodded once more, before pushing in to the hilt. Lance gasped at the pleasure of finally being inside Keith. He was warm, and wet, and still so tight even after everything they had done. Keith hummed low in his throat, letting his eyes slip closed again.

Lance’s doubts evaporated, no longer able to resist, and he pulled out to the tip before pushing back inside, going as deep as possible. It was overwhelming, the pleasure that shot through him as Keith intentionally clenched on the downstroke. Lance gave two more thrusts before deciding he couldn’t maintain that pace, already so close to coming after only just getting inside.

Bottoming out again, Lance held his position, hips pressed snug against Keith. Lance buried his face in Keith’s neck, panting, as he pulled out a few inches before shoving back inside, rutting his hips against Keith’s cunt in a dirty grind. He wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist, keeping the pace of barely pulling out before grinding back in, unwilling to leave the warm embrace of Keith’s cunt.

Keith was so quiet now, so relaxed, Lance could almost believe he had fallen asleep, until a particularly hard grind punched a small gasp out of him and he raised his arms to wrap around Lance’s neck. Keith rolled his hips into the next small thrust, barely letting Lance pull out. They kept this rhythm, Lance shoving his cock as deep as possible while Keith slowly rolled into it.

It was too good. Slower than usual, but Lance couldn’t complain. He understood now how Keith felt when he was teased, but Lance could already sense that it would be worth the wait. His breaths came faster and heavier, his abs clenching and balls tightening, but he held off, whining slightly as he staved off his own release. Keith began rubbing his hands up and down Lance’s back, shushing him, trying to comfort him from the overwhelming pleasure.

“I can’t- Keith I can’t, you gotta- fuck, oh my god,” Lance gasped, hips still rutting desperately. He couldn’t still them if he tried.

“What, Lance? What can’t you do?”

“I can’t come,” Lance sobbed. “You said- you said I couldn’t until you said so.”

Lance was close to tears, so Keith wrapped his arms tightly around his neck again, stroking the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Oh, baby. It’s ok. You can come,” Keith pressed a kiss to Lance’s temple, his face still pressed into Keith’s neck. “Come on, Lance, come for me.”

Moaning long and low, Lance gave one final push, coming deep into Keith’s cunt. Keith hummed, feeling the warmth fill him as Lance collapsed on top of him, forcing the air from his lungs.

“Oof. Lance. Lance!” Keith grumbled as Lance remained motionless, still buried deep inside him with both of their cum dripping onto the sheets. Those sheets would need to be washed. Probably several times. “Lance, are you gonna pull out any time soon?”

“No,” Lance mumbled into Keith’s neck, his lips tickling him slightly. “Wanna stay here forever.”

“Gross. We need to clean up before you pass out.”

Lance hummed, “Gimme a couple minutes?”

Keith sighed and began stroking Lance’s hair again with one hand, and running the other hand along Lance’s spine. He would give Lance some time to recover before making him pull out.

Besides, it was nice to have him so close.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had sent this idea to @doubtfulbones, but I liked it enough that I decided to write it. Baby's first fic was also baby's first smut awww (don't worry, I'm not ACTUALLY a child).  
> If you couldn't tell, I'm an absolute slut for Keith calling Lance petnames.  
> I didn't reread this or have a beta, so if there's some glaring errors feel free to let me know. Also, let me know what your think! Sex is surprisingly hard to write, since I'm not used to having to explain the feelings instead of just feeling them.


End file.
